1962 World Figure Skating Championships
The World Figure Skating Championships 1962 were formed by four tournaments by the International Skating Union were organized. For the men, it was the 52nd edition of the 42 women, for the couples and the 40th for the ice dancers tenth edition. The championships were held in Prague , Czechoslovakia . Prague was the second time host city, in 1939, took place the tournament for the women here. Czechoslovakia was the second time the host country. It was the first championship after the cancellation in 1961 because of Sabena Flight 548 plane crash on 15 February 1961 at Zaventem all the passengers, including the entire US delegation for the World Figure Skating towards Prague, died. Content * 1 Participation * 2 Medal Distribution * 3 Results ** 3.1 Men ** 3.2 Women ** 3.3 Pairs ** 3.4 Ice dancing Participation [ edit ] It took a record number of participants from sixteen countries participated in these championships. They filled 69 starting places. For the first time took a delegation from the GDR part, Bodo Bockenauer , Gabrielle Seyfert and the couple Irene Müller / Hans-Georg Dallmer formed the delegation. East Germany was the 25th country in which at least one participant took part in one of the World Championships. For Netherlandscame Sjoukje Dijkstra from the women. : (BTW the total number of starting points in the four tournaments.) Distribution edit In the men's world champion Donald Jackson became the seventeenth and the first Canadian who won the world title in the men. It was his third medal, in 1959 and 1960 he was second both times. The Czech Karol Divín in second place won the first medal for Czechoslovakia in the men's tournament. Frenchman Alain Calmat captured his second medal, as in 1960 he finished third. In the women Sjoukje Dijkstra was the fifteenth world champion. She achieved this first world title for Netherlands in figure skating. It was both Dijkstra Netherlands as the third medal, in 1959 and in 1960 she won bronze and silver respectively. For both women at the places two and three, respectively Canadian Wendy Griner and Austrian Regine Heitzer was their first World Cup medal. For couples conquered brother and sister Maria and Otto Jelinek in their hometown Prague as nineteenth pair the world. They were the third couple Canades who succeeded in this, Frances Dafoe / Norris Bowden(1954 -1955) and Barbara Wagner / Robert Paul (1957-1960) went their for. It was their fourth medal in 1957 and 1958 they were third in 1960 and second. The Soviet pair Lyudmila Belousova / Oleg Protopopov conquered with their second first medal at the World Figure Skating for the Soviet Union. In third place finished the West Germans Margaret Göbl / Franz Ningel as a pair for the first time on stage. For Ningel was his third medal, 1956 (third) and 1957 (second), he won the medals with skating partner Marika Kilius . In ice dancing conquered debuting brother and sister Eva Romanová / Pavel Roman from Czechoslovakia fifth world title in ice dancing couple, they were the first non-British couple who succeeded. It was the third world title for Czechoslovakia in the figure skating, won in 1949 and 1950 Alena Vrzáňová the title at the women. The French pair Christiane Guhel / Jean Paul Guhel in place two captured their second medal, in 1960 they were third. The third position on the podium was taken by the Canadian pair Virginia Thompson / William McLachlan. McLachlan was for the fifth time on stage, in 1957, 1958 (second) and 1959 (third) he was here with skating partner Geraldine Fenton , in 1960 he was second with Thompson. edit | Women [ edit ] There were 21 women from fifteen countries participated, including twelve rookies. Tatjana Nemcova (USSR) and Gabriele Seyfert (East Germany) were the first to represent workers on behalf of their country in the women's tournament. |} | Ice dancing [ edit ] There were seventeen pairs from ten nations. Only pairs Guhel / Guhel and Thompson / McLachlan took part in a World Cup tournament earlier. The pair Nelson / Holmenkollen this year also came from the pairs.For Germane Ceccattini was his third World Cup participation in 1956 and 1958, he participated withAdrianna Giuggiolini . Yvonne Littlefield was her second participation, in 1960, she participated with Roger Campbell . The pairs Romanová / Roman (Czechoslovakia), Korda / Vasarhelyi (Hungary) and Kaneko / Takeuchi (Japan) were the first representatives on behalf of their country in ice dancing. |} Category:World Figure Skating Category:Figure Skating 1962 Category:Skating in the Czech Republic Category:Sport in Prague